


【ROZA】生日 by小皇小毛

by nsrzm



Category: ROZA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsrzm/pseuds/nsrzm
Kudos: 3





	【ROZA】生日 by小皇小毛

罗伊的手直接顺着阿萨的大腿从他的裙摆下面伸了进去，却突然愣住了。  
“什么都没穿？”  
阿萨有些羞愤：“要不是为了给你过生日，谁穿这个鬼东西！”  
罗伊开心得又亲了两口这只小猫，“谢谢老婆~”的话音未落，激得阿萨吱哇乱叫手脚并用要逃跑：“哇你好恶心啊！土！罗伊！土！救命啊！——”  
罗伊哪能如他的愿，跟炸毛小猫相处就是要秉持着坚持不要脸的原则，他收紧了手臂又凑到人耳边：“你，就是我最好的礼物。”  
阿萨咬紧牙关强忍白眼，也不挣扎了，顺势瘫在罗伊怀里说：“我阳痿了，你奸尸吧。“  
罗伊：逗猫计划大成功。

罗伊把人从沙发抱到床上，阿萨真的如他所说全程像个被摆弄的人偶娃娃，闭着眼睛一动不动。罗伊见状，作弄人的心思又上来了，一手把领带扯下来，就直接绑住了对方的眼睛。  
阿萨被这么突然的行为吓了一跳，还没来得及抬手扯开，两只手腕就被罗伊抓住，脱口而出的惊叫和骂语也一并被重重压下来的吻给吞噬了。  
罗伊的吻技是一如既往的好，虽然据罗伊自己说他先前并没有谈过恋爱，吻技高超是因为天赋异禀，阿萨对此一直嗤之以鼻，并且偷偷吃醋——一定是有谁跟他练习过了吧？所以每次接吻的时候都特别用力，像是要泄愤，这次也不例外。  
罗伊怎么会不知道这件事，他的小猫实在是太没安全感了，但是又什么都不愿意说，不说爱，也不说难过的事情，在乎一个人就只懂得不停地跟他吵架拌嘴。罗伊着急又心疼，可是没有办法，只能任凭小猫每次都咬破自己的嘴角才罢休。  
但小猫终究是小猫，伤害了人也知道要安慰。阿萨如愿以偿在罗伊的嘴里尝到了铁锈味之后，又轻轻舔舐他的伤口，小心翼翼，好像舌尖在替他说对不起。  
罗伊的手在裙摆下面也没有停下，从阿萨的大腿根，摸到前面的性器，细长的手指圈住身下人的阴茎不停地撸动，直到听见对方喉咙里传出来一声细小的呜咽。  
他就着这粘腻的液体直接摸向了后穴，阿萨的后背突然就挺直了起来，早就被放开了的手臂也紧紧搂住了罗伊的肩头。每一次都是这样，像小猫被抓住尾巴之后又急忙寻找庇护。  
罗伊一边吻他一边扩张，待三根手指都差不多了，便要解下皮带，却被阿萨按住了。  
“等……等一下……“  
阿萨把眼睛上的领带轻而易举就扯开了，有些难以启齿般的反过来把罗伊压在身下。  
“今天既然是你生日，我……我在网上学了点东西。”  
“哦？”罗伊好整以暇地盯着他。  
“你能不能别看我！”小猫又炸毛了，张牙舞爪地把刚刚扯下来的领带又胡乱绑到罗伊的头上，“遮着！不许看！”  
罗伊只好言听计从地躺下，想看阿萨到底要搞什么新花样，却突然感觉到自己裤链被艰难拉开的声音，他猛地意识到什么，抬身扯掉领带，就看见阿萨嘴巴叼着裤子的拉链，眼睛红红的好像要哭出来，不知道是害羞还是生气，口齿不清地说：“干什么！”  
好敬业，连骂人都没松开嘴。  
罗伊觉得自己气血猛地往上升，血压拉满，一把扯过阿萨就要莽撞地闯进去，吓得阿萨推拒不能：“干什么干什么，你要搞强奸吗！你不是金毛你是泰迪吧！”  
奈何罗伊力气实在是大，平日里都只是让着阿萨罢了，在强硬的攻势之下，罗伊摸了摸身下人还湿润的后穴就慢慢地将性器顶进去，阿萨紧张到不敢挣扎，只好任人宰割。  
终于全部进去了，没有用润滑油，两个人都出了一身的汗，阿萨忍着不适扯了扯身上的女仆装：“衣服不脱掉吗？”  
罗伊俯下身去啄吻他，“不脱，我喜欢你这样。”  
“可是……呃……”  
罗伊没给他还要舌灿莲花的机会，下身开始顶弄起来，嘴也没闲着，从眉毛亲到了嘴角，再到锁骨，像是舔食最美味的蛋糕。  
罗伊每一下都顶得很重，却又缓慢，阿萨被操弄得浑身难受，又要忍不住骂他：“罗……罗伊！你行不行啊！”  
男人是不能忍被说不行的，即使是罗伊……罗伊可不是普通男人，跟阿萨该怎么过招，他心里一清二楚，于是他说：“我就是不行啊，那怎么办呢？“  
“那就我来！“阿萨被性欲冲昏了头，自认为气势汹汹地反推罗伊，坐了上位，他屁股还没完全落下去，罗伊便伸手掐住阿萨的腰重重地往下压。  
阿萨猛地直接被顶到穴心，又爽又疼，哑着嗓子叫不出声音来，眼泪止不住地往下掉。罗伊看了心疼，动作却不缓，他一手继续掐着阿萨的腰，一手抓住阿萨的手腕撑在自己胸口，下身不停地耸动。看起来是阿萨上位，主动权却的确是还完完全全把握在罗伊手里。  
罗伊第一次高潮来的时候，阿萨已经只会流着眼泪哼哼唧唧了，罗伊故意哄逗他，“阿萨？”“阿萨，小猫？”小猫捏着鼻音应了一声，罗伊却实实在在地直接射了进去。  
阿萨被突然袭击气得不行想要骂人，罗伊亲亲他的手指，“你今天不是要做我的蛋糕吗，蛋糕里面都要装满奶油的。”  
阿萨被这个臭流氓无语到说不出来话，又因为体力不支，高潮后干脆整个人趴在罗伊胸口昏昏欲睡，罗伊时不时低头去亲他的脸颊，他也没力气骂罗伊是口水巴拉的大型犬了。

到了深夜，阿萨才从昏迷中悠悠转醒。他迷迷糊糊地扭了扭自己的身体，突然感觉到停留在自己体内的东西缓慢地从自己的身体里滑出，紧接着一阵空虚感袭来，那东西湿答答地抵在自己的屁股旁边，体内残留的液体也随着入口被打开而滑落，阿萨立刻从困倦中清醒过来，他猛地睁开了眼，立刻明白那是什么。  
这人没帮他清理，居然就保持这个姿势直接睡过去了？  
阿萨在心里将罗伊骂了十几遍，又觉得就这么便宜他不太行，准备翻过身报复几下泄恨。但刚准备挪动身体，就被酸痛感疼得止住了动作。阿萨抬了抬自己的腿，发现腿酸痛不已，甚至还在微微颤抖。  
阿萨更生气了，他咬了咬牙，对着枕在自己身下的胳膊就是一口。身后的人闷哼了一声，这一口似乎将人吵醒了，阿萨一愣，心虚地急忙屏住呼吸，将眼睛闭了起来，假装成睡着了的样子。  
过了一会儿，罗伊似乎没有醒，阿萨放心地呼出了一口气，被发现了恐怕不是一餐就能解决的问题，现在阿萨这个状态怕是受不起第二次折腾了，阿萨心里清楚。他忍着不适，偷偷摸摸地侧着身向床边挪动着，一条腿刚落地，却被一只大手钳住了还未脱离床垫的脚踝，不能动弹。  
“醒了？”身后传来一个声音。  
阿萨僵住了身体，求生欲使他闭上了眼睛，他张开嘴，回答道：“梦游中，勿扰。”  
话音一落，背后的人噗嗤一声笑了出来，阿萨被他翻了个身，紧接着就被两条修长有力的腿夹住了腰间无法动弹。  
阿萨挣扎无用，就放弃挣扎平躺在床上，生无可恋地盯着俯在自己身上的罗伊，等待他开口。  
“打算去哪儿？”罗伊质问道。  
阿萨没回答他的问题，他抬着双腿，企图将人从身上赶下去。罗伊将阿萨不安分的腿夹住，修长的手指抚在阿萨的嘴唇上，摩挲着他的下唇。摸着摸着罗伊的手就开始不安分了起来，他的手沿着腰线将整件裙子推至胸前，开始搓揉起粉嫩的乳首。阿萨一直承受不住这样的按压，他咬着自己的嘴唇，嘴里还是流出细碎的轻哼声。  
罗伊养猫这么久，一眼就看出阿萨有些小脾气了，他将吻落在阿萨的额头上，顺着鼻子，再到脸颊，最后吻上了阿萨的嘴唇之上。不过他并没有加深这个吻，而是浅尝辄止，唐突地停了下来。  
阿萨被吻得有些动情，身体都逐渐变得热了起来，罗伊这突然的停顿，让阿萨被激起的情欲无处安放，他皱着眉头，说道：“怎么平时没看你这么正人君子？”  
“我想看看我的小猫咪想跑哪儿去。”罗伊咬上了阿萨的锁骨，咬出了一圈红红的牙印。  
“嘶——爬！不做别打扰我下床！难受死了！”阿萨龇牙咧嘴了一番，手不断地拍打着罗伊的胸膛，不过他的手酸软无力，这种拍打反而像是在撩拨一般。  
罗伊其实已经憋了很久了，按照经验谈来看，自己的小猫咪生气了，还需要哄哄才能接受他，却没想到竟如此主动。他挺立的性器还在股间徘徊，一听到阿萨的许可就抵着穴口迫不及待地插了进去。夜晚被开拓过的小穴还没有完全合拢，加上罗伊又是放在里面入睡的，自然毫不费劲地将整根没入穴口。  
“你在生气我没有拔出来就睡着了？”罗伊舒服地喘了一口气，他将阿萨从床上抱起，将他放在自己的双腿间，鼻子抵在脖颈处轻嗅着，模糊不清地说着。  
“你变态啊！你知道还不帮我清理一下！”阿萨后穴被塞得满满当当的，方才的空虚感瞬间荡然无存，他本来还有许多话想将罗伊骂得狗血淋头，结果现在却将话全都吞进肚子里，哼哼唧唧地在罗伊怀里抱怨着。  
“你中有我的感觉不是很棒吗？”罗伊面色不变，架着阿萨的双腿，站了起来。  
“你有问题吧！我……嗯……”阿萨一听他没羞没臊地说着昏话，羞得从脸红到了脖子，他还准备怼他几句，却被堵住了还在叽叽喳喳说个不停的嘴。  
罗伊温柔地吻住他的嘴唇，身下却更用力的抽插了起来，性器摩擦着肠壁，每一下都正中红心，阿萨身体软成一滩水，挂在罗伊的两臂，舒服的身体都弓了起来。  
已是深夜，看向窗外的住楼，楼层都没有了光亮。这房间是阿萨的租房，有些老旧，墙壁的厚度大概没有三个小毛线宽。阿萨咬着嘴唇，尽量压抑住自己的轻哼，而那些娇喘却轻易地从喉咙中传出，罗伊玩心大起，他开始缓慢地向外抽出，等只剩一个尖头还留在里面，下一秒就猛地将整根插入。阿萨被这动作激得眼泪都出来了，他发出了断断续续地呜咽声，却又不能喊出来，只好用手用力地抓住罗伊的手腕，用来泄愤。  
不知过了多久，天空已经泛起了鱼白，阿萨的手臂和腿已经酸麻的不能动弹，身后之人终于结束了他的持久征战，他全数射进阿萨的体内，却还是没有拔出，身体紧贴着阿萨的后背，嘴唇贴近耳朵咬着他的耳垂。  
阿萨不适的扭动着身子，困倦和疲惫感袭来，他已经再也没有力气起身了，他用手指掐了一下罗伊的手臂，有气无力地说道：“我难受，你帮我清理一下。”  
罗伊亲了亲阿萨的嘴角，笑嘻嘻地说了声好，结果一到浴室又开始不安分起来，他手指伸进后穴，扣出白浊的同时还在按压着肠壁，正昏昏欲睡的阿萨又是一个激灵，他眼睛还没对焦，就大骂道：  
“罗伊——！你是狗吧！让我睡觉啊！”


End file.
